Manufacturers of portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and media players, design housings for those devices with the expectation that they may be dropped or otherwise mishandled. The housings generally can withstand moderate impacts while keeping electronic components within the housing in operating condition. The manufacturers balance the strength and durability of the housing with the size, aesthetics, weight, and other factors. Additionally, consumers may purchase after-market accessories, such as cases or covers, to provide an additional physical layer around the electronic device or to make the device more attractive.